1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for inspecting image processing functions in an image processing apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process for inspecting an image processing apparatus is divided into three stages, namely inspection of the characteristics of the image processing LSI by the LSI maker (this shall be referred to as "LSI inspection" hereinafter), inspection of the characteristics of a mounted printed circuit board ("PCB inspection" hereinafter), and inspection of the current characteristics when the image processing apparatus is actually operated ("actual-operation inspection" hereinafter).
Owing to advances in image processing function, however, the functions possessed by an image processing apparatus cannot be examined satisfactorily with just an LSI inspection and PCB inspection, and the relative importance of the actual-operation inspection has grown in recent years. More specifically, even if the results of LSI inspection and PCB inspection are normal, there are many instances in which an abnormality is found in the final actual-operation inspection.
Accordingly, in the prior art, an image for verifying picture quality and an image for verifying the image processing function are recorded on recording paper in an image recording process for inspecting final quality, whereby the image processing apparatus is inspected.
However, the following problems arise in the method of inspection described above:
(1) In verifying the image processing function by means of recording the image, it is required that the recording of the image be carried out for every image processing function. This means that paper resources are wastefully consumed in an apparatus such as a copying apparatus that records images on paper.
(2) If the apparatus is one having a low image recording speed, image recording takes considerable time and the cost of inspection is high.
(3) Since a human being judges whether the recorded image is acceptable or not, a variance in judgment from one inspector to another cannot be avoided.
(4) It is difficult to specify whether the cause of a defect is attributable to the electrical system or mechanical system of the image processing apparatus.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, an inspecting apparatus and method through which the actual operation of an image processing apparatus can be dealt with satisfactorily, and in which the image processing apparatus can be inspected in a short period of time, is desired.